1. Technical Field
This invention relates to work lights and power cord assemblies and, more particularly, to a combined adjustable work light and multi-power cord assembly for providing users with a convenient power source for a peripheral electric powered device.
2. Prior Art
Over the years, many different types of tools have been developed and, nowadays, a tool exists for virtually every possible need. With the advent of power tools, accomplishing many tasks has become much easier and less time consuming. Most power tools (other than battery operated tools) are equipped with a fairly short power cable and extension cords are commonly used to provide extra length. Extension cords are a very convenient means of providing electrical power at locations removed from conventional electrical outlets and are used for a wide variety of applications and tasks.
Another device that is commonly used when performing work with powered or non-powered tools is a utility light, frequently referred to as a work light. A utility light is generally comprised of a light bulb, enclosed within a protective metal cage, and a fairly long power cord that supplies power to the bulb. A hook is usually attached to the metal cage for conveniently suspending the light bulb over the work area to provide sufficient light.
Utility lights with built in power outlets are known in the prior art, in which a power tool plug may be inserted. One prior art example shows a portable utility light that includes a socket assembly, a hollow handle for housing the socket assembly, and a wire mesh cage for protecting the light bulb. Unfortunately, maneuvering the light or the tool frequently causes the power tool plug to become dislodged, thus inconveniently interrupting the work process and causing a fair amount of frustration. Furthermore, the power cord provided with most tools is still too short to be comfortably used while being engaged with the utility light power socket.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined adjustable work light and multi-power cord assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a work light and power cord assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is versatile in use, saves the user a considerable amount of time, and reduces the frustration associated with conventional work light power cord assemblies. Such a work light includes a pivoting handle that advantageously allows the light bulb to remain at a fixed position as the handle is being moved about when a user tugs on the power cord connected to the handle. The extended power cord conveniently allows a variety of peripheral electric devices to be attached to the work light, giving a user increased visibility of their work sight, while not interfering with the work process.